


Alexsandr's Homemade Alcohol

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Series: Tachanka's Cooking [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cheeki Breeki, Moonshine, Recipes, Russian memes, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: Just wanted to make something that is beyond reason.





	Alexsandr's Homemade Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make something that is beyond reason.

Ingredients

Oven cleaner  
Asbestos  
Grinded Tourist's Delight  
Water  
Wheat malt  
Corn meal  
Sugar  
Yeast 

Note: Only stronkest of cykas can make and consume this drink, because it is of old Russkie origin. Do not let your children, doggie or grandparents try this drink blyat for it will make them very sick. 

2nd Note: Bandit tried to drink, he fell on the floor and of vomited Xaxaxaxaxa. 

3rd Note: add very small dose of uranium to make taste better (: 

Final note (blyat): Readers, do not make this drink please, you will most likely die or something -Chanka

[CONFISCATED MATERIALS]  
[WILL BE WITHHELD FROM AUTHOR UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]  
[WARNING ISSUED TO AUTHOR]


End file.
